When I Wake
by ThE dUnCmEiStEr
Summary: What does Ron do when he finds out he did something he will always regret. Contains rape and suidcide.
1. Chapter 1

**When I Wake**

**Chapter 1:**

**Disclaimer: Hey guyz here we go another story. Just a word of warning this story contains rape and suicide, so don't read on if u don't like that sort of stuff. I don't own nething cept the plot so yeh read on!**

Harry woke up with a huge headache. Damn hangovers why did alcohol have to cause so much discomfort the morning afterwards? He couldn't remember a thing from last night, all he knew was it was awesome fun. They had to happen more often. He walked down to the common room and found Hermione and Ron arm in arm asleep on the lounge. Harry smiled; they were perfect for each other. He left them there and walked to the great hall for some breakfast.

Harry had been sitting there for about and hour just slowly ploughing through his breakfast and reading the Daily Prophet when Ron walked over and sat down next to him.

"Ey an" Harry said through a mouthful of food.

"What?" said Ron looking puzzled.

Harry swallowed all the food in his mouth, with some difficulty, and began again.

"Hey man" he said.

"Oh right, hi" said Ron.

"I take it you enjoyed last night then?" Harry questioned.

"Hell yeah, well what I can remember of it was fun" Ron laughed.

"Me to, we need to have one of those more often" exclaimed Harry.

"Most definitely" Ron said.

"Where's Mione?" Harry asked.

"u'airs 'eting 'essed" said Ron unsuccessfully through all the food in his mouth.

"Umm how about you swallow before you say something" Harry said.

"You can talk" said Ron smiling.

"Shut up. Where is she?" Harry asked.

"Upstairs getting dressed" said Ron taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Oh okay. Well if you'll excuse me I'm going to the hospital wing to get some headache tablets. See you at Quidditch Practice" Harry said getting up.

"Okay see ya then" Ron said.

Harry had just left the hospital wing when he heard someone calling him.

"Harry" said Ginny.

"Yo" Harry replied.

"Umm what time's Quidditch again?" she asked.

"Two o'clock sharp okay" Harry said.

"Okay" she said and ran off.

Harry decided to go to the common room and get some of his potions homework done before Quidditch. Snape once again had set them a two page essay on the proper making of a sleeping potion which Harry found boring because it was so easy.

He sat down and began to write on the page when he felt a strange feeling like he was being watched. He turned around and no one was there. So he turned back around and wrote again. But soon enough the feeling was back so he turned around and grabbed the air behind him.

"Ouch" came Ron's voice.

"Hey what the hell are you doing with that?" demanded Harry.

"I dunno having fun I guess, want to come out early with me and practice seeing as how you're the captain and I need all the practice I can get if were going to win" said Ron.

"Okay I'm sick of this essay anyway. Meet you back here in five okay?" Harry said.

"Okay" came Ron's reply.

Harry raced upstairs and grabbed his firebolt and whistle and raced back down. Ron was already waiting for him.

"Ready" he asked.

"Yep" replied Harry.

"Let's go then" said Ron.

They walked down to the Quidditch pitch and into the change rooms. Harry dumped his stuff and walked onto the pitch. He swung his leg over the broom and kicked off. The cool autumn air was pleasant in his face. This was where he belonged, in the air flying a broom. He could see Ron out of the corner of his eye doing his best to keep up.

"Come on you slow poke" Harry yelled out behind him.

"Hey shut up, I'll catch you" Ron yelled back.

So this game of cat and mouse continued for a while until Ron tried to be tricky and surf on his broom while travelling to fast. He fell off and landed on his head.

"Ron are you okay?" Harry yelled and flew down to him, dismounted and knelt to the ground. He was unconscious.

Luckily Ginny had arrived right then so he called her over.

"Ginny run up and get a teacher that isn't Snape okay" he said.

"Okay" was all she said and she ran up to the castle.

Meanwhile Harry started to try and revive Ron by slapping him on the face.

"Ron, Ron, wake up" he said.

He still remained unconscious. Ginny had returned and she had brought with her Professor McGonagall.

"Potter what's the matter" she said examining Ron.

"Ron fell off his broom onto his neck professor" Harry said.

"Okay well I'll get him to the hospital wing, you stay here and inform the Gryffindor Quidditch team that training is off" she said levitating Ron's body.

"Yes professor"

She left Ginny and Harry alone to tell everyone that practice was off.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

After he had told everyone Harry raced up to the hospital wing to find Ron propped up on some pillows talking to Hermione.

"Ron thank god your okay" Harry said.

"Just a fractured neck. That's all, except madam Pomfrey won't let me leave until tomorrow" he said.

"Why?" asked Harry.

"Because she said if there were any other injuries she missed they would present themselves within the next forty-eight hours so I have to stay" he said dully.

"Well I'm sure she has your best interests at mind" Hermione said.

"Yeah I guess" he said.

So they sat and talked until Harry and Hermione left for dinner.

Harry sat down next to Hermione at dinner. Harry noticed she was a bit subdued.

"It's alright Hermione he'll be fine" he said putting his arm around her.

"Yes I no I just can't help worrying" she said.

"Don't worry madam Pomfrey is looking after him. She's the best person who Ron could be in the care of okay, so stop worrying and eat your dinner" Harry said pulling his plate towards him.

"Okay" Hermione said smiling.

When Harry finally got to bed that night he was exhausted.

"What a day" he muttered.

He rolled over and fell into a deep sleep which involved a dream about Ginny telling him he was suspended from school for losing the Quidditch match.

**A/N: I hope you like it. Yes I know about what I said in the disclaimer it is coming okay I promise. If you have any concerns please review it and tell me. I wrote this on a spur of thought so tell me how to improve. Thanx guyz!**


	2. Finalisation

**When I Wake**

**Chapter 2: Finalisation**

**Disclaimer: Time for chapter two. I don't own nuffin cept the plot!**

Harry slept until about twelve that morning and even when he woke up he struggled to get out of bed. He sat up and noticed he was the last one in the dormitory.

He had just finished getting dressed when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs outside. He looked at the door.

Ron walked in and sat down on his bed.

"I see you're out of the hospital wing then" Harry said throwing his pillow at him.

"Yeah got out at about ten this morning" Ron replied, throwing it back.

"So what do you want?" Harry asked.

"Dumbledore wants to see us, something about setting up the talent quest next week" Ron said.

"Shit I forgot about that. I'll be right down" Harry said.

So after Harry had got his shoes on he walked down to the common room where he met Ron. He was with Hermione.

"Hey guys" he said walking over to them.

"Hey Harry" said Hermione hugging him.

"You ready to go Ron?" Harry asked.

"Sure lets go" he said giving one last kiss to Hermione and then following Harry out the portrait hole.

When they finally got to the stone gargoyle outside Dumbledore's office Harry looked expectantly at Ron.

"Well what's the password?" he asked.

"Oh shit, sorry forgot" he pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket. "Twiddlethumbs" he said and the gargoyle sprang aside and the door opened.

They got to the top and knocked on the door.

"Come in" came Dumbledore's voice. "Ah hello Mr. Weasley, Mr Potter I see you got our message" his eyes twinkled as they usually did.

"Yes sir, slept in sorry" he said bowing slightly.

"No worries at all. I merely wished to ask you whether you had finished planning what we are going to have at our talent quest next week?" he said.

"Yes sir we have. We are going to have a stage set up where the teachers table usually goes and all the students are to sit in front of it on chairs" said Harry. "We are also going to have three special guest judges to judge our competitors" he added.

"Who are they?" Dumbledore asked.

"We are going to have Rufus Scrimegour minister of magic, Eye Cantsingh lead singer of the weird sisters and we were wondering if you would be our third judge sir?" Ron said.

"Me? But I'm not a special guest" Dumbledore said.

"Sure you are you're special enough. Who cares if you live here?" Harry smiled as he said it.

"Well now that you put it that way, sure I'll do it for you" Dumbledore said smiling.

"Thankyou sir" Harry and Ron both said at the same time.

"Now what are we doing for sound?" Dumbledore asked.

"Well we have ordered a state-of-the-art sound system from Jonno's Sound for All Occasions, which will be set up on the night for us. Oh and I will be the MC for the night with Ron looking after the sound" Harry explained.

"Good, good. Now how are Ms Granger and Ms Patil going on getting competitors?" Dumbledore said.

"They held auditions last week and are finalising the line up for us. I also believe Hermione herself is going to be singing. So it should be a pretty good night" Harry said.

"Oh and everyone is to come in their dress robes just to add some spice to the evening" Ron added.

"Well it sounds like you have everything under control so I'll let you guys keep working on it. Good luck" Dumbledore said ushering them towards the door.

"Thankyou sir" they both said.

When they got back to the common room Ron went and found Hermione and Harry went to fetch his essay from his trunk.

When he got up there he found a note left on his bed. It read:

_Harry,_

_The next "party" is scheduled for Friday night after the talent quest._

_Kisses_

_Hermione_

Sweet thought Harry, should be fun.

Harry got back down to the common room and set about finishing the essay for Snape. It took him a lot longer than he thought it would because he kept becoming distracted and found his eyes wandering over to Ron and Hermione. Plus there was a debate going on in his head. It went something like this:

'_She's happy with him you can't interfere' A little voice said._

'_But you like her you know you want to' a second voice came in._

'_She dumped you remember. She chose to be friends don't ruin your friendship with Ron by interfering' the first voice said._

'_You have liked her ever since first year you can't deny you don't want her' the second voice said._

At that point Harry got up and walked out. He needed some fresh air.

He went to visit Hagrid. He hadn't seen him for ages.

He knocked on the door.

"Harry its abou' time I thought you'd forgotten I was here" Hagrid said pulling him into a bone crunching hug.

"Hi Hagrid" Harry managed to gasp out. "Ah Hagrid you're kinda starting to hurt me now"

"oh righ' sorry Harry" Hagrid said. "Come in, come in"

"How are yeh Harry?" he asked surveying him.

"I'm great how are you?" Harry replied.

"Oh yeh know Harry same ol'" Hagrid replied.

"I just came to see if you were coming to the talent quest on Friday night. It's going to be huge" Harry said.

"Friday nigh', ah sorry Harry I gotta be at a party Olympe's holdin', sorry" Hagrid said looking crestfallen.

"Hey it's okay I was just wondering that's all. Well I'd better go it's getting dark so I guess I'll see you around Hagrid" Harry said.

"yeh alrigh' Harry nice teh see ye again though" Hagrid said.

"Bye" said Harry as he walked out the door.

As Harry walked back he decided to ask Hermione whether he could join as a late entry to the talent quest. He knew exactly what he was going to sing.

When he arrived at the common room he didn't have to look very far for Hermione. She was right where she was when he left. In Ron's arms.

"Hey Hermione can I ask you something?" he asked pulling her up by the hands much to Ron's disgust. "It'll only be for a few seconds" he added to Ron.

When they got out of earshot of Ron she said "Harry what's this all about?"

"I just want to know if I can be a late entry into the talent quest?" he asked.

"Sure you can. What are you doing?" she replied.

"I, um, well, ah, I'm going to be singing" he mumbled.

"What was that Harry I couldn't understand" she said.

"Singing, I'm going to be singing" he said waiting for her to start laughing. But it never came.

"Ok now what song are you going to be singing?" she asked.

"Well I was kinda hoping to keep that to myself until the night you know?" he asked.

"Sure that's fine. Now what do you need for it?" she asked writing this all down on a piece of paper she had pulled from her pocket.

"Oh all I'll need is a piano, which will be there already" he said.

"Ok well that's all good then. Is that all?" she asked. Harry could see she was dying to get back to Ron.

"Yeah that's it. Talk to ya later Mione. Oh and thanks" he smiled at her.

"Don't worry about it Harry its fine" she said walking back to the couch where Ron was starting to get impatient.

Harry decided to go to bed early because he was dead tired. When he got up to the dormitory and lay down on his bed he began to think that Friday couldn't come quick enough.

**A/N: So there it is plz R&R I really like getting reviews!**


	3. Time can be a Bitch

**When I Wake**

**Chapter 3: Time can be a bitch**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nuffin cept the plot!**

When Harry woke up the next morning hey remembered it was time for classes. He wondered what he had today and remembered he had double History of Magic first, then he had double Transfiguration, then it was double Defence against the Dark Arts. He got dressed and went down for breakfast in the great hall.

When he got there he sat next to Ron, who for once wasn't with Hermione, and asked him how he was doing. All he got was a smile and nothing more.

"Ron what's going on?" Harry asked not liking the look on his face.

Now Ron laughed and said "You wouldn't believe me if I told you".

"Just tell me Ron" Harry was getting a bit frustrated and he didn't know why.

"What if I told you that I made it to home base with Hermione?" he said.

Harry was confused.

"Fourth base what the fuck does that mean?" Harry said scratching his head.

"Oh you don't I'll explain later but what I mean is we boogied in bed together" he said.

Harry still didn't get it.

"You danced in bed?" Harry said.

"Oh my god Harry you're so stupid how obvious do I have to make it for you?" Ron exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked.

"We did what is required to do to make a baby" Ron said.

Comprehension dawned on Harry's face.

"What you mean you had sex and Hermione's pregnant now?" Harry asked.

At this point Ron slapped him over the head.

"Ow what was that for?" Harry said.

"You are an absolute idiot. No Hermione is not pregnant, but we did have sex" Ron said his face going steadily red.

"Oh I get ya now" Harry said.

"About frickin time" Ron exclaimed.

At this point the bell went signalling classes and they got up and left the great hall.

They were nearly at Professor Binns' class when Harry asked Ron "so how was it?"

"I am only going to say one thing and that is awesome. I will not answer any more of your questions" Ron said to him as they lined up outside the door.

"Ok I get you. Where is Hermione by the way?" Harry asked.

"Oh she gets the day off classes because she is sick" Ron said looking upset.

They were now going inside the classroom.

"How bad is she?" Harry asked when they sat down in their usual seats at the back of the classroom.

"Oh not to bad she was just throwing up this morning. Madam Pomfrey said she should be fine by tomorrow" Ron said.

"Ok that's cool" Harry replied. Then professor Binns began his speech on the wars of the ancient tribes of Madagascar and Harry fell into his usual stupor. He was dragged from it much sooner than he would have liked by Ron jabbing him in the arm with his quill.

"Its time to go idiot" Ron said.

"Really I didn't even hear the bell go" Harry said rubbing his eyes "what have we got now?"

"Umm lets see, double transfiguration" Ron said after consulting his timetable.

"Lets get going than or we'll be late and that'll be a detention from McGonagall, which is something I'm sure you don't want" Harry said walking of in the wrong direction.

"Harry where are you going? We go this way" Ron asked pointing in the opposite direction to the one Harry was walking in.

"What, oh shit, damn it I am really not myself today" Harry said turning around and walking the right way.

"Nerves is it?" Ron asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry said.

"Hermione told me about the talent quest and you joining" Ron smirked.

"Hey shut up, yeah I guess it is. I dunno why I'm nervous this far away from the actual thing" Harry said.

"Look I'm sure you'll be fine stop worrying about it and it'll all be fine" Ron said.

"Mmmm" was all that came out of Harry's mouth.

Before Ron could say anything Professor McGonagall came out and ushered them into the classroom where they proceeded to learn how to turn a tea cup into a magpie.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

Harry yawned, there were only five minutes until he could finally go and see Hermione. The clock didn't seem to be moving and Harry was getting pissed off because he was so bored.

Finally the clock ticked over and the bell went. Harry packed up all his stuff and raced to the hospital wing to see Hermione.

"Hey Harry how are you?" she asked when she saw him.

"I'm good but never mind about me, how are you?" he asked.

"Oh me I'm fine, madam Pomfrey just wanted to keep me in just in case it was more than a stomach bug but she said I should be able to go to classes tomorrow" she said scratching her head.

"Well that's cool" Harry said suddenly aware that he was blushing and he didn't know why.

"Ron said he'd be here to see you he just had to stay back after Defence against the Dark Arts to help pack away some stuff" Harry said. At that exact moment after Harry had finished talking Ron burst into the hospital wing.

"Ah speak of the devil" Harry said "did you get it all done?" he added to Ron.

"Yeah" Ron said.

"Hey babe how are you?" Hermione asked him.

"I'm great sexy how are you?" he asked back.

At that point Harry stood up and said "I'll leave you two to it then. See you later"

"Bye Harry" came the reply as he walked out the door. He decided to go for a walk around the lake because he felt like a walk and he needed some fresh air.

When he got halfway around he sat down and just looked at the sky for a while. He watched the clouds float by and dreamed he was floating up with them.

When he woke up it was dark. Shit he thought and he ran back to the common room. When he got there Ron was waiting for him.

"Where have you been?" he asked.

"I fell asleep beside the lake sorry" Harry apologized.

"It's alright I was just worried you'd hurt yourself you know?" Ron said.

"Dude I'm fine I promise, now let's just get to bed" Harry said.

**A/N: Hope u liked it. Don't even ask me what Harry's going to be singing because it's a secret you'll find out in a few chaps!**


	4. Setup and Completion

**When I Wake**

**Chapter 4: Setup and Completion**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nuffin cept the plot!**

A few days had passed since Harry had fallen asleep next to the lake and Harry was extremely nervous now. The talent quest was tomorrow night and he had a lot to do. One good thing that came from it though was he got Thursday and Friday off classes because he had to finish organizing it.

But classes were looking very, very appealing at midday on Friday when he received an owl from Jonno at Jonno's Sound for All Occasions. It said

_Harry,_

_I'm really sorry but due to unforseen circumstances beyond my control I am going to be three hours late. I know this may be an inconvenience to the setting up process but I have no choice._

_Yours truly,_

_Jonno. _

"Shit" said Harry and he went to find Ron.

He found him in the great hall setting the stage up.

"Ron" he called.

"That's m'name" he said back.

"I just got an owl from Jonno. He says he's gonna be three hours late" Harry said showing Ron the letter.

"Circumstances beyond his control. What the hell does that mean?" Ron said reading the letter.

"I have no idea, but do you realise this only gives us two hours to set up and test everything?" Harry said.

"oh shit, umm, well it looks like we're going to have to go with it and just set everything else up and wait till he gets here" Ron said.

"Yeah I know its just I hope this is the only problem we have today" Harry said punching the wall.

lllllllllllllllllllllll

Three hours later Harry was just about to go down and meet Jonno when someone called his name.

"Harry" Hermione yelled.

"Yes" Harry said turning around to face her.

"We have a problem" she said.

"Oh shit what is it now?" he asked rubbing his forehead.

"Well I've just gone over the schedule for tonight and we've forgotten to put the seats for the judges into the equation for how many seats we'll need" she said.

"Is that all? Hermione I'm just about to go and meet Jonno so we can get this sound stuff set up and you're bothering me about it now?" he exclaimed.

"Well I'm sorry I just thought it might be important" she said cowering at the look on Harry's face.

"It's alright. Look just do what you want when it comes to the seating. For now I've got to meet Jonno and get this sound set up" Harry said.

"Ok" she turned and ran back inside the castle.

Harry ran down to the gates and just outside he found Jonno waiting for him with several large trunks and boxes floating behind him. Harry ran up to him and shook his hand.

"Harry how are you?" Jonno asked.

"I'm fine. Now let's get this stuff to the castle quickly so we can get setup and ready to go for the run through" Harry said.

"Ok. Look I'm really sorry about being late, it was beyond my control" Jonno said.

"No worries lets go" Harry said leading him up to the great hall.

They were halfway there when Jonno asked him "So are you sure you can handle all this equipment Harry?"

"I'll be fine Jonno, so it all has to be ready to go by midday on Sunday?" Harry asked.

"Yep that's the one. I'll be there at about ten to make sure it all gets put in the right boxes and stuff like that" Jonno said.

"Can I just ask why you're not coming tomorrow?" Harry asked.  
"Well I thought I'd give you a day to get over the talent quest" Jonno winked at him.

They entered the great hall and the setup began. Mostly overseen by Harry and Jonno.

Finally at seven o'clock, an hour before the talent quest began it was all ready. All the performers were there and Harry addressed them.

"Look guys unfortunately we have no time to have a run through so I'm just going to let you know the schedule. Ok first we have you Parvarti doing your piano solo"

She smiled at him as he handed her a program for the night.

"Then we have lavender singing 'These Words' By Natasha Bettingfield" he handed her a program, "After lavender it's Ernie doing his violin solo" he handed Ernie a program, "Then we have Ron, Dean and Seamus playing 'Holiday' By Greenday" they also received a program.

He paused while he sifted through his copies of the program.

"Ok" he said "Next is Hermione singing 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' By Kelly Clarkson" She blushed as people around her clapped and cheered when Harry handed her a program, "Then we have a guitar solo by Ron" he smiled at Ron.

"And finally last but not least we have me" Harry said "Ok so if you will all be back here in about half an hour we can get ready" He went to walk out but "Harry you haven't told us what you're doing" Ernie said.

"Oh I'm singing Ernie. Don't ask me what, you'll find out tonight"

With that he walked out of the great hall and up to the Gryffindor Common Room.

Twenty five minutes later he walked back down to the great hall in his dress robes and he found everyone waiting for him.

"Ok guys, you all ready to go?" he asked them. The nerves were bubbling in his chest now.

"Yeah" came the general murmur from the participants.

"Ok guys well follow me to the competitors room everyone should be starting to arrive soon" he led them into the room off the great hall.

When the got in there they saw that television screens had been set up.

"Alright, now you'll be able to watch each other on these screens. Now when it is your go someone will come and get you about a minute before ok? Good luck to you all" he said.

He walked out to Ron and grabbed a microphone off him and walked onto the stage.

_Let it begin_ he thought.

**A/N**: ** Well there you go guys it begins now. Let me know what you think by reviewing people. Watch out for the next chappie.**


	5. Let The Show Begin

**When I Wake**

**Chapter 5: Let the Show Begin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nuffin cept the plot!**

Harry walked out onto the stage and the crowd cheered. He let this wash over him for a bit and then held up his hand.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls welcome to the inaugural Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry talent quest" More clapping and cheering mostly, Harry noticed, from the group of girls sitting in the front waving at him "My name is Harry Potter and I will be your host tonight. Now tonight we have a whole range of people performing different pieces for you. All of these performances will be marked by our three judges" he looked over at the judges' table "Lead singer of the Weird Sisters, Eye Cantsingh"

Harry paused for a bit allowing the crowd to clap and cheer.

"Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimegour" at this point a number of people stood up and bowed towards the judges table as Scrimegour waved his hand at the sound of his name.

"And finally we have Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" Harry noticed that Dumbledore received a slightly larger clap and cheer than Eye Cantsingh or Rufus Scrimegour.

"Each of the judges will award points out of ten for each performance and the winner will be the one who gains the most points" Harry explained to the crowd.

He stopped took a deep breath and ploughed on.

"Ok now we come to the part of the night I am sure you have all been looking forward to the most, our first act" he glanced down at the sheet of paper in front of him.

"Our first act tonight is from a Gryffindor student in 6th year. She will be performing a piano solo for you tonight called 'Weeping Crevice'. Ladies and gentlemen would you please welcome Parvarti Patil" he welcomed Parvarti onto the stage amid loud applause and cheers.

"Good luck" he whispered to her as he passed. She gave him a small smile.

She sat down at the piano and pulled out her music book and began to play.

It was like nothing Harry had ever heard before. The music coming from the piano was a mixture of sorrow and happiness, he didnt like it but nevertheless Harry couldn't focus on anything else.

Suddenly it stopped as quick as it started and Harry realised he was meant to be onstage. He hurried out there and switched the mic on.

"Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Parvarti Patil" Everyone cheered and applauded.

"And now a moment for the judges to confer" Harry eyed the judges table and saw they were deep in conversation. When Dumbledore gave Harry a smile Harry knew it was time to continue.

"Congratulations to Parvarti. Now to our next performer, she is another 6th year from Gryffindor and will be singing 'These Words' By Natasha Bettingfield for you tonight, ladies and gentlemen please welcome Lavender Brown" She walked onto the stage with her head held high and the mic in her hands.

Ron pressed the play button and the music played. After a bit Lavender raised the mic to her mouth and sang:

**Threw some chords together**

**The combination D-E-F**

**Is who I am, is what I do**

**And I was gonna lay it down for you**

**Try to focus my attention**

**But I feel so A-D-D**

**I need some help some inspiration**

**(But it's not coming easily)**

**Whoa oh**

**Trying to find the magic**

**Trying to write a classic**

**Don't you know, don't you know, don't you know**

**Waste bin full of paper**

**Clever rhymes see you later**

**These words are my own**

**From my heart flown**

**I love you, I Love you, I love you, I Love you**

**There's no other way**

**To better say**

**I love you, I love you**

**Written by Ricelli and Keys**

**Resided over a hip hop beat**

**I'm having trouble saying what I mean**

**With dead poets and a drum machine**

**I know I had some studio time but**

**But I couldn't find a killer hook**

**Now you're gonna raise the bar right up**

**Nothing I write is ever good enough**

**These words are my own**

**From my heart flown**

**I love you, I Love you, I love you, I Love you**

**There's no other way**

**To better say**

**I love you, I love you**

**These words are my own**

**From my heart flown**

**I love you, I Love you, I love you, I Love you**

**There's no other way**

**To better say**

**I love you, I love you**

**I'm getting off the stage**

**The curtains pull away**

**No Hyper Bowl to hide behind**

**I'm naked, so exposed**

**Whoa… oh… oh… oh whoa oh**

**Trying to find the magic**

**Trying to write a classic**

**Waste bin full of paper**

**Clever rhymes see you later**

**These words are my own**

**From my heart flown**

**I love you, I Love you, I love you, I Love you**

**There's no other way**

**To better say**

**I love you, I love you**

**These words are my own**

**From my heart flown**

**I love you, I Love you, I love you, I Love you**

**There's no other way**

**To better say**

**I love you, I love you**

**That's all I've got to say**

**Can't think of a better way**

**And that's all I got to say**

**I love you is that ok?**

Harry had to bite his tongue to stop him saying 'Don't pursue music as a career' because he thought that could land him in a spot of bother. Harry thought she was terrible.

He walked out onto the stage and looked over at the judges table. Dumbledore smiled and Harry continued.

"Well done to Lavender. Now we have one more act before the intermission in tonight's show" he paused.

"This boy is yet another 6th year although he isn't in Gryffindor. He is instead in Hufflepuff and will be performing a violin solo for you tonight called 'The Wonder of Life'. Ladies and gentlemen please welcome to the stage Ernie Macmillan" There were more cheers and applause.

Harry walked off the stage and gave Ernie thumbs up as he passed him. Ernie smiled back.

He set up his stand and placed his music book onto it. He put his violin in place and started to play.

It was the worst playing Harry had ever heard. Harry almost went as far as comparing it with the musical saws he heard at Nearly Headless Nicks Deathday party in his second year. He was almost praying for it to stop when Ernie finished. The crowd applauded him to but Harry noticed it seemed to be more out of sympathy than congratulations. Harry managed a smile as he passed him on the way back onto the stage. He didn't return it.

Harry stood there and looked over at the judges again. When they had finished Dumbledore gave him yet another smile and Harry started to talk.

"Well ladies and gentlemen that is the first half of our show over.Food and drinkis being served out in the entrance hall and there are seats available out on the grounds. We request that you are back in the Great Hall at ten o'clock sharp so we can go on with the show. Thankyou ladies and gentlemen and we hope you are enjoying the night" Harry walked off the stage amid thunderous applause. Then there was a deafening sound as everyone got up to go to the entrance hall for their refreshments.

Harry walked into the room and addressed the competitors.

"Absolutely fabulous those guys that performed well done, you brought the house down" he said applauding them along with the others who hadn't performed yet.

"A whole heap of good luck to our competitors who are about to perform, we all know you will do great. Now before we go on some food and drink is being brought as we speak, eat and drink and just relax. I'll come and let you know when there is five minutes to go" He walked out as the house elves walked in with the food and drink.

His turn was getting closer now and the nerves were building up majorly now. But all he could do was wait it out and think about how this was going to be his big break.

**A/N: Ah ha ha I'm making you all wait another chapter before Harry sings. He he. Don't worry the suspense is killing me to. Please review.**


	6. The Show Must Go On

**When I Wake**

**Chapter 6: The Show Must Go On**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nuffin cept the plot!**

Harry looked at his watch. Five to ten, it was nearly time for the second half of the show to start. Now the nerves were really starting to build up. It was like a bubbling pit of molten rock in his stomach. He started having wild thoughts like 'What if I fuck it all up and no one likes it?' He managed to suppress these thoughts by saying to himself this was his big break.

Everyone was starting to file back in now so Harry went back to the performers room.

"Ok guys we've got about three minutes before we start the second half of our show so good luck to those about to perform" he smiled at them all.

"Now Ron, Dean and Seamus if you guys want to come with me because you guys are on straight up" they got up, all looking rather pale.

Harry walked out onto the stage and faced the audience.

"Welcome back ladies and gentlemen, I hope you all enjoyed the refreshments. Now it is time we started the final two hours of our show, and what a two hours it's going to be. We have a whole range of awesome performances scheduled for you from singing to guitar solos so it should be great" he eyed his notes once again.

"But first up tonight we have not one, not two but three Gryffindor sixth years. These boys formed their own band midway through their fourth year here and have been playing ever since. Ladies and gentlemen playing the guitar we have Ron Weasley" Ron walked onto the stage "Playing the bass Seamus Finnigan" Seamus walked on "and finally playing the drums we have Dean Thomas" Dean walked on and sat at the drums.

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Avenging Darkness playing 'Holiday' by the mighty Greenday for you tonight" the crowd cheered and clapped for them as Harry left the stage and Ron began to play. Harry prayed that he didn't screw his precious Greenday's song up.

**Hear the sound of the falling rain**

**Coming down like an Armageddon flame**

**The shame**

**The ones who dies without a name**

**Hear the dogs howling out of key**

**To a hymn called faith and misery**

**And bleed the company lost the war today**

**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies**

**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives**

**ON HOLIDAY**

**Hear the drum pounding out of time**

**Another protestor has crossed the line**

**To find the moneys on the other side**

**Can I get another AMEN?**

**There's a flag wrapped around a score of men**

**A gag**

**A plastic bag on a monument**

**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies**

**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives**

**ON HOLIDAY**

**The representative of California has the floor**

**Zieg heil to the president Gasman**

**Bombs away is your punishment**

**Pulverize the Eiffel towers**

**Who criticize your government**

**Bang Bang goes the broken glass**

**Kill all the fags that don't agree**

**Trials by fire setting fire **

**Is not a** **way that's meant for me**

**Just cause, just cause because were outlaws yeah**

**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies**

**This is the dawning of the rest of out lives**

**I beg to dream and differ from the hollow lies**

**This is the dawning of the rest of our lives**

**This is our lives on HOLIDAY!**

That was the best cover of the song Harry had ever heard. Ron was awesome on the guitar and so was Seamus on the bass. Dean was brilliant on the drums as well.

Harry rushed onto the stage and faced the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen give it up for Avenging Darkness" everyone cheered and screamed.

Harry waited for it to die down before he continued.

"Next up we have yet another Gryffindor. This girl is in sixth year and is the smartest in the year having received eleven outstanding OWL's. She will be singing 'Behind These Hazel Eyes' by Kelly Clarkson for you tonight. Please welcome Hermione Granger" She walked onto the stage with loud applause.

Harry walked off and Hermione began.

**Seems like just yesterday**

**You were a part of me**

**I used stand so tall**

**I used to be so strong**

**Your arms around me tight**

**Everything it felt so right**

**Unbreakable like nothing could go wrong**

**Now I can't breathe**

**No I can sleep**

**I'm barely hanging on**

**Here I am**

**Once again**

**I'm torn into pieces**

**Can't deny it**

**Can't pretend**

**Just thought you were the one**

**Broken up deep inside**

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**

**Behind these hazel eyes**

**I told you everything**

**Opened up and let you in**

**You made me feel alright for once in my life**

**Now all that's left of me**

**Is what I pretend to be?**

**So together but so broken up inside**

**Cause I can't breathe**

**No I can't sleep**

**I'm barely hanging on**

**Here I am**

**Once again**

**I'm torn into pieces**

**Can't deny it**

**Can't pretend**

**Just thought you were one**

**Broken up deep inside**

**But you won't get to see the tears I cry**

**Behind these hazel eyes**

**Swallow me and spit me put**

**For hating you I blame myself**

**Just seeing you it kills me now**

**No I don't cry**

**On the outside anymore**

Harry cheered and screamed with the crowd. That was the best performance Harry had heard all night. As she walked off Harry whispered "That was fucking awesome Hermione" She beamed back at him.

"Ladies and gentlemen please put your hands together for an amazing performance by Hermione Granger" They all clapped and screamed.

Harry looked over at the judges and saw they were deep in conversation so he continued.

"Ladies and gentlemen we only have two acts left in tonight's show. Our second last act is by a Gryffindor sixth year. He will be performing a Guitar solo for you tonight. Please welcome back to the stage Ron Weasley" Harry left as Ron took up his position on the stage and struck up the first chord.

Over all Harry thought it was pretty average but nevertheless some of it was good. Harry thought his holiday performance was better. He wished it could have gone longer because he knew what was on the other side of it. He was sure the nerves would kill him as he walked back onto the stage. Everything seemed to be going faster than it was meant to. He looked down at his notes and pushed the last shadow of doubt from his mind.

"A great performance from Ron Weasley" Harry paused and let the crowd cheer and clap.

"And now ladies and gentlemen we come to the final act in tonight's show. Uh, well what can I say about him well. He is in Gryffindor in sixth year and he is standing in front of you talking about himself" Harry thought he sensed a collective gasp from the crowd.

"Yes me your humble host will be singing for you tonight" he took a deep breath.

"Tonight I will be singing 'Bad Day' by Daniel Powter for you" the crowd clapped and cheered.

Harry moved over to the piano and sat down. He sat there poised to play the first chords for about thirty seconds. He looked over at Hermione, she smiled at him. Harry pressed the key and played his heart out.

**Where is the moment**

**We needed the most**

**You kick up the leaves**

**And the magic is lost**

**They tell me your blue skies fade to grey**

**They tell me your passions gone away**

**And I don't need no carryin' on**

**You stand in the line just to hit a new low**

**You're faking a smile with the coffee to go**

**You tell me you life's been way offline**

**You're fallin to pieces every time**

**And I don't need no carryin' on**

**Cause you had a bad day**

**You're takin one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

**You say you don't know**

**You tell me don't lie**

**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**

**You had a bad day**

**The camera don't lie**

**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**

**You had a bad day**

**You had a bad day**

**Well you need a blue sky holiday**

**The point is they laugh at what you say**

**And I don't need no carryin' on-**

**Cause you had a bad day**

**You're takin one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

**You say you don't know**

**You tell me don't lie**

**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**

**You had a bad day**

**The camera don't lie**

**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**

**You had a bad day**

**(Oh... Holiday...)**

**Sometimes the system goes on the blink**

**And the whole thing turns out wrong**

**You might not make it back and you know**

**That you could be well oh that strong**

**And I'm not wrong**

**So where is the passion when**

**You need it the most**

**Oh you and I**

**You kick up the leaves**

**And the magic is lost**

**Cause you had a bad day**

**You're takin one down**

**You sing a sad song just to turn it around**

**You say you don't know**

**You tell me don't lie**

**You work at a smile and you go for a ride**

**You had a bad day**

**The camera don't lie**

**You're coming back down and you really don't mind**

**You had a bad day**

**You had a bad day**

**Had a bad day**

**Had a bad day**

**Had a bad day**

**Had a bad day**

**Had a bad day**

In his mind Harry knew he had screwed that up. But the crowd seemed to disagree with him. Every single one of the people were on their feet screaming their heads off. Warm relief flooded through him and he stood up and accepted the approval with open arms. And now for the result he thought.

**N/A: happy? You finally got to find out what Harry sang and now to the best bit. What is it you ask? Well you'll have to read on to find out. Oh and btw GREENDAY ARE THE BEST BAND ON THE PLANET.**


End file.
